The Dance
by elfslaughter
Summary: Misty is heartbroken but she doesn't know the truth
1. Default Chapter

The Dance  
  
Ash and Misty meet again except Ash is with Macie and Gary. Ash and Misty continue to fight but so do Misty and Macie. Miss Ketchum is getting married soon. Finally it's the wedding.  
  
Macie asks Ash to dance he says yes. It is a slow song and they are dancing beautifully. Misty is thinking'oh I wish I was macie right now'. Then Macie leans up and kisses Ash. Misty'oh.no.ash'. she runs away heartbroken. Misty is running and crying when she bumps into someone. "sorry"Misty says. "oh its you the twerps girlfriend" says Jessie. "Team Rocket!?!?"Misty screams. "don't worry we quit..whats wrong?"James says. "ash got kissed and danced with another girl!" Misty cried. "Oh poor you"Jessie says"don't worry we'll help!"  
So Team Rocket washes Misty's hair and curls it. Than they give her a beautiful red dress and some lipstick. Misty looks georgous! Team Rocket send her off not waiting for a thank you.  
Misty dances with Gary. Gary is in 7th heaven. Misty starts to cry. "Whats wrong?"Gary asks. Misty tells him everything and continues to weep. Gary feels very bad and is mad at Ash..Ash comes over full of jealousy and asks to talk to Misty. She can't though it is her turn to sing. She whispers something to gary and gets onstage. she waits a few minutes and then she sings a very sad song. Right after she leans up and kisses gary her face full of tears. Then she runs outside and buries her face in her arms. Ash ran outside and glared at her. Misty would not show her face. Ash:what was that about huh?: It started to rain. The rain felt like knives piercing Misty's skin. Misty threw her head up tears trickling down everywhere. Misty:Why do you care Ash Ketchum,?!:Ash's face softens.Ash:why are you crying Misty? Misty:I asked you first: Ash:please answer me first: Misty looked up with loving eyes. Misty:because im falling in love with you Ash ketchum:  
Ash's eyes widened. Misty:you love May don't you?: Ash:no...:Ash smiles lifts Misty's chin up and kisses her tearstained lips. Misty:no..you don't .I love you Ash: Ash:I love you too:Misty(sobbing):no.love for me I am dying: Ash:don't be silly Misty: Misty no.I am internalley bleeding..going to die: Ash who did this?: Misty :Macie did: Ash:no we'll call an ambulence: and that he did...but by the time they got to the hospital it was too late she was already gone.  
  
Ash went into a state of depression..he never ate or slept. It was really very sad..he missed Misty so much and he thought of her night and day.  
Team Rocket had been weeping for days believing that was their fault. But they tried as hard as they could to get over it. Jessie and James pulled in an embrace and sobbed. It was so unsatisfying knowing that Ash ad Misty were apart from each other when they were in deep love.  
Everyone was there on the day of the funeral. Most of them crying.. (especially Brock) Ash was doing kinda well sorta good but when the guy said and may she rest in peace Ash knew he had had enough. He was done with this world and that was all. So he ran and ran until thousands of tears were blocking his vision.. Since he could not see he did not see the car coming. And when he was hit he was not in pain or regret.. Ash Ketchum was happy knowing he would be with his Misty Waterflower. 


	2. in heavenleft out part

Why? That was all anyone could think about..the whole pokemon crew was wondering..  
  
Misty was slowly running her hands through a golden harp.she was in heaven with her own happy thoughts...Misty's hair and grown longer and didn't stick out as much..she was now I guess more used to heaven and being an angel..she just wished she hadn't had to dies so soon.she wanted to be with Ash and tell him just how much she loved him. But he wasn't here.. she wasn't sure if he'd be there for the next 40 years.  
  
'I don't think I explained things to you quite right last time.. heres one of the missing clues:'  
  
It was the night of the ball. Misty was standing outside of the tall building. The party would be starting soon. She was waiting around for ash even though he was probably at home doing something or other (probably changing! ^_^) she could wait forever for him.  
  
Ash was a little early. He had decided to walk with macie since she said she wanted someone to walk with. He was walking to the tall building where his mother was to get married when he saw Misty standing alone by the side wall. Ash: I guess she's early too!^^ Macie: uh huh I guess she has the snootiest look on her face. Then an idea pops right into her head (she knows Misty loves Ash) Ash: hey Misty wats up? Misty: o nothing really I was just waiting for someone to come so I could talk or anything! Macie: well that's...interesting Ash: well we're here now so don't worry! Misty: uh.*blushes* I won't Ash:you don't seem to dressed up for my mothers wedding.. Macie: yea!!! Misty: well im so-rry doesn't look like either of you look good in you im- so-much-better-then-you outfits! Ash: don't make fun of us I was just pointing something out! Macie: yea!! Misty: no you were just being a pain in my butt! Ash: hey!! Rrrrr Macie: yea!! Ash:(sweat dropping) uh Macie you can stop doing that now.. Misty: laughing not everything he says is that important Ash scratches back of head smiling sheepishly Ash: whatever you say Misty. Misty: really??!! Both start to laugh.. Ash: well see you inside! Come on Macie! Macie: hold on ill catch up! Ash: ok! Ash walks away humming. Misty: what do you want Miss Macie??!! Macie: you too stay away from my boyfriend! Misty: your boyfriend? Laughs Misty: you don't have a chance with him!!! Macie: O yes I do!! Kicks Misty 7 times right in the stomach when she's leaste expecting it! Misty: damn.blood pours all out of her mouth!  
  
Macie runs over too Ash. Macie: Ash! Ash! Misty said something about you!!!! Ash: huh? What? Macie: well um I know you love her and all.but she said you were you a stupid freaking hobag who should go to hell!! And she would never go out with you in a million years!!! Ash ; oh (looks really sad then angry!)  
  
Misty comes in. Ash glares. Misty knows Macie did something.  
  
Well that's it those were some of the missing parts! Bye heresthe rest of the story!  
  
Misty flipped her hair behind her shoulder and sat down on a chair. She brushed the hair out of her flickering eyes. Misty: damn I miss Ash (sighs) Misty slowly sits back in her chair and drifts off too sleep in memories of her sweet and beloved Ash. 


	3. Naku the lookout

Ash's eyes were closed. He felt darkness around him. He was scared but he thought of Misty and how he was going to be with her and he felt a little better. Then he could swear he felt a tiny bit of light coming from somewhere and he opened his eyes and looked out. There was a small opening leading to something big and Ash couldn't wait. He swam through the air almost flying but more gliding. He pushed his body and he surged forward in to the land beyond the light hole. Ash: I'm coming Misty don't you worry! There he saw clouds and clouds and clouds and air and air and air. It was beautiful though. There were streams of light colors like a rainbow that was spread or the sunset. They swirled in millions of directions almost leading him to heaven. Then Ash saw the gates.  
  
They were huge and tall about 10 feet. Each part was painted a different color. He glided to them and held on to one of the long arched poles of it. Ash: hello? Is anyone there? Then he heard a voice say "OPEN!" and he saw the gates swinging open. Ash closed his eyes as he felt the breeze from the gates rush through his hair and scold his cheeks. Ash: am I in heaven? The place felt magical and fantastic almost as beautiful and wonderful as Misty but not quite. Then standing in front of him stood the strangest looking boy he had ever seen. He had short blackish hair and the coldest, darkest eyes he had ever seen. The boy's glasses were perched on his nose and he had 4 eyebrow piercings. He had almost white skin and blue behind and under his eyes. He looked like a modern but dark mummy. Ash: erm.hello? The boy replied: yea, yea welcome to heaven, I'm Naku. Ash replied uh? Wait um isn't Naku a girl's name? Naku: yes? O you're just like all the other people you can't see. I'm a woman, kid Ash: o hehe sorry He sweat dropped as he stared at the woman's hair Ash: How um old are you? Naku: Now? 17 to be precise and you kid? Ash: O me? Im 12 Naku: yea, yea just sign these papers sayin your dead and you'll be free to go and do ya know whatever this is heaven Ash: I don't mean to offend you or anything but you look more like someone from hell.. Naku: yes. I was from hell because my father killed me and ya know the devil took me before god. That's why I'm stuck with the lousy job of lookout and hotel manager :sighs: Ash: gee.sorry about getting killed or murdered or whatever.heh Naku: mmhmm just go kid I don't have that much time Naku began to walk away Ash: Wait! If I need any help can you help me? Naku: annghh I guess...I'm always here in that tree-house-thing ya see right ova thea. Ash: Okay! Thanks Naku. 


End file.
